Past Love A Bakura story
by Ryou's Princess
Summary: Ok the title my suck I know, but the story is kool! Ok, the setting is in Egypt. Bakura's life as a TombRobber still continues. But what happens when he meets someone that could change his life? What happens when the cold ice that formed around his heart
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya! Ok this is my first Bakura x OC Fic! I hope you enjoy! Ok, the setting is in Egypt. Bakura's life as a TombRobber still continues. But what happens when he meets someone that could change his life? What happens when the cold ice that formed around his heart is melted away by a single person? Read here to find out!**

**Bakura: Oh Dear Ra, what are you writting about now you crazy aurthoress.**

**Me: Mwahahahahahaha! A Love story with violence,blood, tragidy, and all that fun stuff!**

**Bakura: --; Use Ryou.**

**Me: No! I may use him next time! But its you first! Hey Disclaimer guy your on.**

**Disclaimer guy: RyousPrincess does not own Yugioh or anything related. She only owns her made up characters. **

**Me: Thanks! Here is the first chapter! Oh yah by the way. Italics like this _this is when someone is thinking! This is thinking words_ Lol.**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Chapter 1

The wind was nice and calm as the night began to fall. a young slender boy about 17 laid under a tree at an oasis hoping to find relaxation. His horse Midnight just neighed as the wind blew again. He got up, grabbed a few sacks, and loaded them on Midnight. He then grabbed the reins and got on her. "Lets go girl." He said kicking her in the sides slightly, They then rode off.

After awhile of riding, the night had engulfed the sky in darkness. The air was now chilly. He held his cloak tightly to keep himself warm as they continued on their way. Finally they came up to a pyramid, and he jumped off, grabbing the sacks. "This will be an easy run, unless the acusually had enough sence to beef up security." He smirked.

Walking in, he started navigating through the ease. "Hey! Hey you! Stop!" A voice was heard. Turning around he saw at least ten guards. "Its Bakura again! Surround him!" The leader shouted, as some of his men started circling around Bakura.

"Heh! You think you and your men can get me just by circling me? no matter how many men you bring you can't catch me! Can't you get that threw your thick head Slaid?" He placed his hand to his head in annoyance. "Can I just get on with my business? I do have stuff to do, you know." He mocked turning his back to him and walking up to the men that were behind me. Bakura glanced back up at them. "I'd move if I were you."

They seemed to stiffen abit, but they didn't move aside instead they pulled out their swords. sigh They're asking for a death wish, that can be arranged. He pulled out a small dagger and in a swift moved stabed the three in front of him. They fell to the floor and the few guards near them backed away. "Thats what I thought." Continuing on His way, he made sure no one was behind him. After a few minutes he turned around once again, but this time was ticked that they wouldn't just leave him alone.

"We can't let you go any further, Bakura." The leader said pulling out his sword. Sighing he then pulled out his sword.

"Ok, fine, lets just hurray up, get your death over with, and I'll be on my way."

"Pretty cocky aren't we. Well thats about to change! I'll stop you here and now."

"Well, lets just see if you are acusually worth my time." With that, he ran past him speedily, and attacked, surprisingly...the guard blocked. Bakura did't know how but he blocked. "Not bad, but you left yourself wide open!" He took this time and stabbed him in the stomache. In reaction to this, the guard looked up and slashed Bakura across the chest, and as he fell, he stabbed managed to stab him in the leg. "Why you little!" He shouted angry as he plunged the sword through his heart.

"There, gone and away with." He limped on down further away from the others, then sat down and started wrapping the wounded leg up. Afterwards he managed to get up, with support from the wall. Then walking down path there were no traps thanks to him coming the night before and disarming them! So he glided though with ease.

Bakura made my way into the treasure room only to find someone else there. Who ever it was was wearing a long brown durtied cloak and hood. There hair came through the bottom back of the hood. It look like a light brown. They grabbed some gold peices and were about to come Bakura's way when they noticed he was standing there.

"What are you doing here!" Bakura demanded taking a step fowards which was responded by the person turning there back to him, and running behind the gold to a samll opening that lead up to another and then mostlikely to the outside...that wasn't there before...Oh well.

He proceeded to load the loot into the sacks. After which ran over to the opening to see if he could go through and were it went. He fit! Climbing through was hard though. Finally he got through to the outside world, and found Midnight waiting. He ran up to her loaded the sacks on her and rode off. _Who was that...back there in the tomb? It looked like a girl, but I'm not sure, oh well its none of my concern. _He rode over sand dunes, as the wind blew, he hair moved in reaction to the wind. It was peaceful.

As he rode in the horazin the sun was coming up, eating the night. Bakura placed his hand over his eyes as the sun started blinding him. The gold he wore glinted in the light. He made his way back to his house. He tied midnight up, and grabbed the sacks, then walked inside to get some sleep then sort through the loot.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Me: Ok first chapter down! I hope you enjoy it.

Bakura:...What the hell! What is going on? You made it peaceful?...You freak!

Me: What? I was setting the mood. Please R&R! Bye till next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hiya! Its me again! Here is the second chapter! And guess who all is in it?**

**Bakura: Unforntuantly I know.**

**Me: Lol! You'll just have to find out! The disclaimer is the same as usual.**

**Recap of where we left off:**

As he rode in the horazin the sun was coming up, eating the night. Bakura placed his hand over his eyes as the sun started blinding him. The gold he wore glinted in the light. He made his way back to his house. He tied midnight up, and grabbed the sacks, then walked inside to get some sleep then sort through the loot.

**Me: enjoy!**

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**Chapter 2**

About four hours later Bakura woke up, got something to drink and then started sorting through his loot. "...Junk...I'll keep it...junk...junk...sell...keep..." He told himself as he sorted through his loot from the pyramid. "Hm...I wonder what all I could do to annoy the Pharaoh!"

He fed his horse after he ate. It was about noon when he mounted Midnight and rode off to the palace. It took a few hours but he finally arrived at the front gates. A smirk formed on his face, as he placed his hood over him and rode through the city. _What fools. A simple hood and they have no clue its me. I almost feel sorry for the Pharaoh ruling over such people...almost..._ Upon thinking this he chuckled to himself.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" A guard asked as Bakura made his way up to the palace.

"My business is with the Pharaoh if you must know. I would like to speak to him. Its a killer emergancy." He replied with a smirk painted on his face.

"No one is allowed to see the Pharaoh unless summoned."

"Well, You'll just have to make an execption this time won't you?" And with that he rode past them his sword out and now covered in blood. As the men feel to the ground, he laughed, and continued on his way to find the Pharaoh.

At the same time in the court of the Pharaoh, a young girl dressed in rags was being dragged forwards by two guards. "Let go of me! I said let go!" She cried. She whimpered as she was hit roughly over the head by the hilt of a sword.

"Shut up you!" The first guard said as they threw the girl infront of the Pharaoh. "Oh Pharaoh, we have caught this girl stealing from the former Pharaohs Tomb. What are your wishes reguarding this?"

The girl looked up at him fear showing in her eyes as tears started to form. The Pharaoh just smirked. "So...what is your name?" He asked. She stayed silent...untill she was struck on the back with a whip that the second guard had, which was responded with a litle scream.

"Answer him!"

"M...My name i...is Na..Nakh." She said her voice trembling.

"Nakh, huh?...Oh wait...I remember that name. Your the run away slave from a year back. I've heard you were such a good slave, you never did anything wrong...untill you ran away...so why did you run away? And why are you stealing?" He asked leaning forwords in interrest.

She was quiet for a moment the looked down. "I...ran away because... because...I was being abused! I'd had to live with it since I was 6, I was sick and tired of it! I couldn't stand it." She answered his first question with tears forming in her eyes. "And I stole because I couldn't support myself and I wasn't going back to that man! I couldn't get food, or anything...I had no other choose."

Bakura rounded the corner in the palace only to hear a girl shouting. He stopped at the door, hiding behind it, and watching what was going on. From the back that looked like the same person from the tomb. _I wonder if that is the person from last night._ But he just kept watching in interrest like the Pharaoh.

"Heh, Well you didn't choose a very good option did you? You DO know the penalty for stealing...from a Pharaoh's Tomb?...Don't you?" The Pharaoh asked

"Yes...but I'll not go through with it! I"ll get out of her before then!" I was then struck once again by the whip. I just winced as I felt it hit.

"Show your respect while you can, girl!" The guard shouted.

"...Confidant aren't we? Well, I'd like to see you true to excape." The Pharaoh said. As they were talking, Bakura gritted his teeth. _He's going to kill her...and he is just toying with her...I always knew how the Pharaoh would react to this kinda stuff. Death this death that. Sheesh_ Bakura thought. He then continued to watch.

"So you can't excape? Kill her." Pharaoh said simply.

"Yes." The other guard readied his sword. Her eyes went wide and then she closed them tight, getting ready to scream. Nothing happened...then there was a weird sound. She opened her eyes to see Bakura with is dagger plunged into the guard. He slumped to the ground bleeding.

"You really are a cruel on...Pharaoh." He said lifting his head to reveal a smirk. "Just like I always new...To bad no one was her to see the real you besides us, huh."

"What do you want Bakura? Wait wait. let me guess. 'I'm here to kill you and take you spot' Is that it?" He mocked.

"Haha! Not to take your spot, to take your Sennon Puzzle, and over everything. But, I can't control the world without the Item. So just hand it over, and I MIGHT spare your life."

"You think I'll hand my Sennon Puzzle over to someone like you?" He then started laughing. "Well, you are amusing Bakura, I'll admit that, But you know I"m not handing it over. So you can stop trying."

"No, I don't think I will. I will claim it. And take you down at the same time."

The girl just watched back and forth. "Fine, I guess I'll leave for now..I still have more tombs to get before I deal with you." He smirk as he walked over to the girl. "But I"m taking this with me, and with that he picked her up threw her over his shoulder and ran out, and left from sight.

"What a fool he is." Was all Atume said sitting back.

He got out to his horse and set the girl on the horse, than got on himself. "Wh..where are you taking me!" She asked. He just glared back down at her.

"Be grateful I"m even willing to save your life." He snapped.

"I never said I wasn't grateful. I just want to know where your taking me." She said looking down at the horse.

He didn't say anything, just got the horse to start running. After awhile they came upon a shack...in very poor condidtion... He then got off and pulled her off making her fall on her butt. "Ow!" She mummbled.

He turned around and drew his sword. She stared at him fear showing. _H...he's going to kill me...he saves me...and now he is going to kill me._ She thought. As he raised his sword she closed her eyes tightly. And he finally brung the sword down.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Me: Mwahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger, Is she dead? or is she not? Read to find out.

Bakura: ...can I just kill Atume...and Set?

Set: What did I do to you...now?

Bakura: you didn't..I just plain out hate you!

Set: You idoit.

Bakura: pulls out bazooka DIEE! _Thank you modern technaligy_

Me: Noo! You can't kill him Bakura, We need him for the story.

Bakura: grumble gumble what ever puts it up

Set: ---- I'm leaving

Me: Please R&R. Oh and before I forget don't forget to check out my other new story called 'Forgotten loved one.' Its the story of Bakura's younger sister, trying to find out who her family is, and where they are..of there even alive. So see you in chapter 3 and in the other story!


End file.
